Powerman's Weakness
by puzzlemistress
Summary: My take on the eposide The Parent Trap. T for slight cursing
1. The Dream

"No!" Luke shouts as he eyes snap open.

He calms down and looks around the room. He isn't back in the ocean. It was just a dream. He lays back on the bed and shuts his eyes. He had the nightmare of his parents death. He turns over on his side and let tears roll down his face. He tries to remember the good memory's of his parents. He remembers his mother's lullaby he heard as a child. He got up and walked to the hanger and sat down. He stared out the window and started to hear 4 words he would never forget.

"We love you sweetie!" His mother Amanda screamed to him before she let him go.

Luke put his head down to avoid crying. He missed his parents more than anything. Against his will, a low sob escaped his lips. He clamped his hand against his lips and fought with all his might not to cry. He leaned against the wall, his fist in his mouth and tears flowing down his face. He eventually gave up crying softly and starts to flat out bawl. He cried out of pain and sorrow. He was crying not too loud, but loud enough to not be able to hear Danny, Ava, and Sam ran in the room.

"Luke, you ok." Ava asked.

Luke shut his eyes and tried to stop crying. He didn't want his friends to see him so weak. Some how though sobs still escaped his mouth. He gave up trying to hide his tears. He leaned his head back, tears still flowing down his tear stained cheeks, and stared sadly at them.

"Luke what happened?" Sam asked.

Luke didn't say anything. He just shook his head in sadness.

"Luke, it was your parents again." Danny said softly.

Luke took in a deep breath and nodded. He looked at Ava and sadly smiled.

"You- you remind me of her." Luke said looking at Ava.

"Who?" Ava asked.

"My mom. She was lot like you. Sweet, smart, determined, loving, bullhead, and stubborn. She would raise hell if you so much as looked at me weird. I miss them." Luke said with pure love and sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you." Ava said shocked.

"I want to kill Scorpio. I want him to die. He killed my parents in cold blood. He has to pay." Luke said feeling completely depressed.

"Luke you know you can't. That's not what we're about." Sam said.

"I know. Danny, I need you to answer something. I don't need the logical or scientific answer. I need a, spiritual answer." Luke said looking embarrassed.

"Just ask." Danny said.

"Is there a chance that my parents are alive. And Ava I know what you're thinking. If Scorpio's alive then why not my parents." Luke asked completely desperate.

"Luke," Ava said trying to make it easier for Luke.

"Please." Luke begged Danny.

"let me ask you this: do you feel like your parents are really gone?" Danny asked.

"Of course i do." Luke answered confused

"No. I mean in your heart, do you feel their presence around you. Do you feel empty inside?" Danny explained.

"No. Even after all these years, i still feel like they're out there somewhere." Luke sadly.

"Then there is a possibity that they might be alive." Danny said.

Luke leaned his head back and let out a deep breath. It didn't matter how it was done; it did not matter if it was his mind playing tricks on him. He had to figure out what happened to his parents


	2. The Mission

**(WARNING: SOME OF THE LINES ARE FROM THE ACTUAL EPSIODE SO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, WATCH IT ON ITUNES, NETFLIXS. SOMEWHERE. HOPE YOU LOVE㈇7㈇7㈇7㈇7㈇7❤❤❤❤)**

* * *

><p>Luke and Peter were staring at the video of Luke's parents.<p>

"Luke, are you sure that they're your parents?" Peter asked

"I know my parents Parker." Luke said angrily to him

"Coleson said that there's no way that your parents are working with Scorpio." Peter said.

"Ask Coleson what would he do if they were his folks." Luke argued

"Alright, you go look for your 'maybe parents.' I'll go for the key." Peter ordered

"Alright." Luke said as he left the room.

He look at the door to the room. He felt the slightly nervous to go in there. He tried to slowly open the in the room until he felt the room shake.

"Damn it Parker!" Luke shouted angrily.

"Hey what's shaking." Peter said with the key around his neck

"The ground. That's you blowing up the place?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. We suddenly have way less time to get your parents out of here."

"Look don't laugh but, I'm really nervous. What if they don't remember me. What if they're evil and start shooting at me?" Luke said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wow, I never seen an immovable person so vulnerable. If they're really your parents, they'll still love you. Let's get the door open." Peter said as he helped him with the door.

Luke looked to see his parents working in the lab. He hasn't see them in years. Luke remembered watching his parents in their S.H.E.I. L. D lab which made him a little sad to see them. He slowly walked in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cage." Luke said softly.

They picked up their guns and start shooting at Luke and Peter.

"Or what if they're evil and start shooting at us." Peter said as he hid behind the desk.

"I look different. They might not remember me. It was about 3 years ago." Luke said as Peter took away their guns.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Cage asked.

"I am your shield against escort. I am-" He said as the room began to shake.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cage please come with us now. This whole building is going to blow." Peter said.

"Not yet. Not until we get what Scorpio promised us." Mrs. Cage said.

"What did he promise you?" Peter asked.

"Our son. Luke." Mr. Cage said.

"Scorpio said that he has him locked in a cell somewhere. If we help him he would free him. All I want is my baby." Mrs. Cage said sadly.

"Mrs. Cage I -" Luke said but a wall dropped between him and Spiderman.  
>"Spidey!" Luke shouted as he banged on the door.<p>

"Power man, get the Cages out of here now. I got our BFF Scorpio's here." Peter said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cage please. If you don't come with me, you will never see your son. "Luke said.

"How do you know anything about my son?" Mrs. Caged demanded.

"I know that he's not a prisoner to Scorpio." Luke said.

"You don't know anything about our son?" Mr. Cage asked.

"I know that he was afraid of the dark until he was 8. And he would have nightmares if one of you two did not kiss him goodnight. Or about the time you won him the bear at that carnival, which he lost there and he made you look until he found it around 8 o'clock. It was underneath your seat Mrs. Cage." Luke said while slightly smiling at the memory.

"How do you even-" Mrs. Cage asked.

"Because I know your son. I promised him that if i knew where you were I would bring you home to him. Please let me keep my promise. I was raised to keep promises that I make. I'm not gonna start breaking them now." Luke said.

Before anyone could say a word, Spider-Man was thrown into the room.

"Give me that key!" Scorpio ordered.

"Give me that key!" Spider-Man mocked as he dodged the ruble thrown at him.

"Spidey!" Luke shouted as he started to attack it.

"Spidey, you need to get these VIPS out of here. I got this." Luke ordered.

Luke and Scorpio went head to head. At first he was beating him but then he was getting beaten.

"He's as strong as me, almost." Luke said when he landed next to Spider Man.

"Powerman we got a mission to complete. Fast!" Spiderman said as they got up web attacked Scorpio.

Spiderman and Power Man fight around Scorpio and pushed him to the edge of the makeshift volcano. Spiderman clung to the wall over the volcano and dangled the key in front of him.

"Give it to me!" Scorpio ordered.

"With pleasure!" Luke said as he shoved him over the edge.

He fell into the lava as a blast of energy came and it was over. Peter and Luke were on the ground dusting themselves off.

"Nice job Spidey." Luke said as he stood up.

"Same to you Powerman." Peter said.

"Only kind of job I do." Luke said with a chuckle.

"Powerman, how did you know about our son?" Mrs. Cage asked.

"Because I am your son. Your sermon saved me. I never thought our reunion would be like this, but I'm taking it." Luke said.

"Luke! Oh my god!" Mrs. Cage shouted as she hugged her son tightly.

"Wow, look at you!" Mr. Cage said in shock.

Luke squeezed his mother tightly. As a lonely tear slowly rolled down his cheek as a smile appeared on his face.


	3. Family Bedtime

**(OK, MAYBE THIS IS A BIT OC BUT WHO BLAME! IF YOU HAVE A FOR REAL ISSUE WITH THIS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, DON'T MINDLESSLY RANT IN REVIEW! I HAVE ZERO TIME TO READ IT! THANK YOU. ENJOY) **

Fury, Peter, Luke, and his parents got back to the helicarrier. Luke decided to stay on board. He wanted to be with his parents but he was embarrassed to. I mean seriously, what 16 year old boy wants to be around his parents. But he hasn't seen them or been around them in years. He sucked up his embarrassed and went to his parent's room. He relaxed and knocked the door quietly. Walter Cage came to the door in his makeshift pj's, which were some sweats and a muscle shirt (i hate the term wife beater).

"Luke, come in son." Walter said with a smile.

"I'm not staying long." Luke insisted as he was practically pushed in.

"Hey baby." Amanda Cage said happily as she hugged her son.

"Hi mom. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Luke said mildly embarrassed.

"We were about to head to bed. Your mom wanted to see if you were asleep." Walter said mildly laughing.

"What brings you here Luke?" Amanda said while shooting daggers at her husband.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Luke said.

"Oh no, you didn't come all this way just to say goodnight. What is it?" Amanda said using her 'mother' voice.

Luke was embarrassed. He hated that that he mom knew what he was thinking about.

"I wanted to-. Um." Luke tried to explained.

"You wanted to sleep with us, don't you." Amanda said.

"How did you?" Luke started to ask.

"Luke, She's your mother, how could she not know." Walter explained with a chuckle.

All 3 of them began to laugh at the comment.

"Ok, maybe she has a point." Luke admitted softly.

"If we're being honest, I was going to try and sneak into your bed." Amanda said.

Luke chuckled and hugged him mother closer.

"No matter what your father says, you're always gonna be my little boy." Amanda said softly.

Luke snuggled closer to his mother. He dreamed of being in his parents arms again.

"We love you Luke." Walter said as he kissed his son's head.

"Love you too pop." Luke said.

"Lets go to bed." Amanda said.

All three of the crawled into bed. He curled against his father and slowly drifted off to sleep. And for once since the plane crash, he didn't have a single nightmare.

The End!


End file.
